Folding boxes of the type described above with inner chambers or cavity walls are known. One example is found in DE 200 16 959 U1. In the volumes created by the inner chambers or cavity walls, products of any desired shape, usually products of high value such as cosmetics, medications, or food products, are presented in an attractive manner and at the same time are kept securely in the folding box.
So that these types of folding boxes can be pre-fabricated and then folded open, the cavity walls or hollow chambers lying inside a folding box must be firmly connected to the outer packaging body. For this purpose, the inner components must be glued permanently to the inside surfaces of the outer packaging body and thus held securely in place. When flat surfaces of cardboard material are to be glued together, there are certain limitations on the design of the box to guarantee that a secure bond is obtained and also to ensure that, after the gluing process, no glue is squeezed out from between the glued surfaces. For example, a surface to be glued should comprise a certain minimum area, which, according to the current state of the art, is 8 mm in both width and length. For folding boxes, this means that the glue tabs must comprise a minimum width of 8 mm so that a sufficient amount of glue can be applied, but not so much that it will be squeezed beyond the surface to be glued under the effect of pressure.
Another boundary condition for cavity walls arranged in the interior of a folding box is that the only way in which a clean 90° fold can be obtained when the box is folded open is if the width of the cavity wall along the fold line is greater than 8 mm.
Typically, folding box manufacturers print one side of the folding boxes for products, cut them out, stamp them, fold them, and glue them in such a way that, out of the flat folding box blank, a semi-finished folding box, also flat, is obtained. These semi-finished folding boxes are delivered in flat, stacked form to the product manufacturer, where they are partly unfolded to form the cuboid shape. The product to be packaged can now be introduced into the folding box, which is then closed and thus assumes its final state.
There are certain required minimum dimensions and minimum spacings for the hollow chambers or cavity walls in the interior of folding boxes. As a result of the design-related requirements described above, it has not previously been possible to position inner chambers or cavity walls inside an outer packaging body where the side walls of the inner chamber are not glued directly to the side walls of the outer packaging body. In addition, it has not previously been possible to position inner chambers or cavity walls a distance from the side walls of the outer packaging body less than the previously mentioned minimum distance of 8 mm required for gluing.
In the finished state, the product in the inner chamber should be presented in attractive surroundings without the need for additional processing or finishing steps.